callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tryb Zombie (Treyarch)
350px|thumb|Zombie atakują gracza w Nacht der UntotenNazi Zombies (Zombies lub tryb zombie) '' - To specjalny, dodatkowy tryb rozgrywki występujący w grach Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops (będzie też w zbliżającym się Call of Duty Black Ops 2), który zostaje odblokowany po przejściu całej kampanii fabularnej. Dostępny jest zarówno w trybie dla jednego gracza, jak i trybie współpracy, w którym graczowi towarzyszy do trzech osób. Zadaniem graczy jest odpieranie nieskończenie nacierających fal nazistów zombie, którzy, niszcząc barykady, usiłują dostać się do środka budynku i zabić wszystkich. Nazi Zombies dzieli się na nieskończoną liczbę rund, przy czym przy każdej kolejnej rundzie jest coraz więcej szybszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia zombie. Rozgrywka kończy się po śmierci postaci kierowanej przez gracza lub (w trybie współpracy) graczy. Punkty Punkty dostaje się za zabicie normalnego zombie, Hellhounds, gazowego zombie i Pentagon Thief. *Inne niż smiertelne uderzenie - 10 *W tłów - 60 *W kończynę - 50 *W głowę - 100 *Zabicie w walce wręcz - 130 Oprócz tego po prawej stronie ekranu na dole są liczniki punktów. Są w kolorach: biały, żółty zielony i niebieski. Jest ich tyle ile aktualnie gra ze sobą graczy. Postacie *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Dr.Richtofen *John F. Kennedy *Richard Nixon *Robert McNamara *Fidel Castro Mapy Nacht der Untoten ''Nacht der Untoten'' to pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie. Jest najmniejsza i najprostsza, są w niej zaledwie trzy pokoje. Zombie na tej mapie są wolniejsze od tych na innych mapach, są mniej groźne i mają słabą SI.thumb|316px|Nacht der Untoten Verruckt ''Verrückt to druga mapa do rybu zombie. Rozgrywa się w Berlinie w sierpniu 1945 roku. Jest w niej dziesięć pokoi. Wprowadza do trybu zombie PPSz wz. 41 i perki:Quick Revive,Double tap Speed Cola i Juggernog.Gra na tej mapie jest trudna.thumb|300px|Verruckt Shi No Numa Shi No Numa ''to trzecia mapa do trybu zombie. Nie ma tam jednak nazistowskich zombie a zombie - Japończycy. Gra na tej mapie jest dość trudna. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi z czego siedem domów po jednym i jeden po trzy pokoje.thumb|324px|Shi No Numa Der Riese ''Der Riese ''jest czwartą mapą do trybu zombie. Pojawiła się w Call of Duty: World at War. Rozgrywa się na terenie Wrocławia. Na tej mapie jest dostępnych wiele rzeczy w tym teleporter, Bowie Knife , Monkey Bomb.Gra na tej mapie jest dość łatwa.thumb|376px|Der Riese (pomieszczenie startowe) Kino der Toten '''Kino der Toten '''to piąta mapa do trybu zombie. Dostępna jest w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie kina. Posiada wszystkie funkcje co Der Riese np. teleporter, Bowie Knife i Monkey Bomb ale nie ma na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2. Zamiast tego pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Thundergun. Na tej mapie zobaczymy także po raz pierwszy gazowych zombie.Gra na tej mapie jest łatwa.thumb|332px|Kino der Toten "Five" ''thumb|300px|[[Five]]"Five" ''to szósta mapa do trybu zombie. Rozgrywa się na terenie Pentagonu. W niej nastąpiła zmiana postaci jakimi kierujemy. Zostało do tej mapy dołączone także intro.I pojawiła się też nowa broń zwana Winter Howl.Gra na tej mapie jest bardzo trudna. Ascension ''Ascension ''to siódma mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w pierwszym DLC (First Strike) do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywka na Ascenion do momentu włączenia zasilania jest czarno-biała. Pojawiło się na niej 2 nowe perki:Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper, ale można mieć jednocześnie 4. Nie pojawiło się na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2 ani Thundergun i Winter's Howl. Można za to rzucać lalkami Matrioszka które wybuchają. Czarne dziury, które można wywołać rzucają nas do losowego pokoju.thumb|215px|Ascension Call of the Dead ''thumb|290px|Call of the Dead''Call of the Dead to ósma mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Escalation do Call of Duty: Black Ops.'' Podobnie jak na mapie "Five" , sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker.Pojawiły się też nowe bronie: Scavenger (snajperka która potrafi zrobić dużą eksplozję za jednym strzałem) i V-R11 (broń pozwalająca zamienić zombie w człowieka przez pewien czas).Pojawił się też nowy perk zwany Deadshot Daiquiri pozwalający na robienie headshotów zombiakom. Shangri-La 'Shangri-La '''to dziewiąta mapa trybu zombie.thumb|318px|Shangri-La Została wydana w DLC Annihilation do Call of Duty Black Ops. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana 31-79 JGb215 która może zmniejszyć zombiaki i pozwalać graczowi zabijać te zombiaki biegając na nie. Pojawiły się też dwa specjalne zombiaki, Napalm zombie i Shrieker zombie. Moon thumb|300px|Moon '''Moon '''to dziesiąta i ostatnia mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jak nazwa wskazuje akcja rozgrywa się na księżycu.Ale na początku rozgrywki nadal jesteśmy na Ziemi. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Wave gun i gadżet zwany Hacker i nowy perk zwany Mule Kick. Pojawił się też nowy zombiak zwany Astronaut Zombie i powracają Nova zombiaki. Wersja na IPod i IPhone oraz IPad 16. listopada 2009 roku została wydana gra Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Jest to aplikacja umożliwiająca grę w tryb zombie na IPhone, IPod i IPad. Gra nie pojawiła się na niemieckim App Store. Kosztuje 7 funtów lub 9,99 dolarów. Galeria ''Aby zobaczyć galerię kliknij tutaj. Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty World at War i Call of Duty Black Ops w trybie zombie ilość zombie zależy od ilośći graczy (na 1 gracza maksymalnie jest 24 zombie więc gdy będzie 4 graczy to będą maksymalnie 96 zombie,ale gdy jeden z graczy opuści grę to ilość zombie się nie zmienia). Kategoria:Zombie